Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan
| directed by = Rob Hedden | written by = Rob Hedden | produced by = Randolph Cheveldave Producer Randy Cheveldave is credited as Randolph Cheveldave in this film. Barbara Sachs | music by = Fred Mollin | cinematography = Bryan England | edited by = Steve Mirkovich Ted Pryor | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = July 28th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) | gross revenue = $14,343,976 (US) Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) | preceded by = Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) | followed by = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) }} Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is an American horror film of the slasher sub-genre. Written and directed by Rob Hedden, it is the eighth film in the Friday the 13th franchise. It is the final film in the series produced by Paramount Pictures, and is also the final film to incorporate the phrase "Friday the 13th" into its title. The film was released theatrically in the United States on July 28th, 1989 and received generally negative reviews. In the movie, supernatural serial slasher Jason Voorhees, having pretty much slaughtered everything there is to kill at Camp Crystal Lake hops a ship that takes him to the wildest hunting ground of all - The Big Apple. Here, he targets the ship's passenger list, which consists of the senior class of Lakeview High School as well as their chaperones. One of Jason's would-be victims is Rennie McCulloch, a virginal young woman whom Jason may have encountered once before and now seeks to finish off once and for all. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * The tagline for this film is, "I ♥ New York". Another tagline is, "New York has a new problem". * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan grossed $6,251,310 at the box office over its opening weekend, screened in 1,683 theaters, averaging $3,714 per showing. It ranked #5 in box office receipts for the weekend of July 28th, 1989. Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * The majority of the film was shot on location in Manhattan, New York while the scenes of Camp Crystal Lake were filmed at Britannia Beach in British Columbia, Canada. The scenes aboard the ship were shot in Vancouver. * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is arguably the most disliked film in the entire Friday the 13th film franchise among both critics and average viewers, grossing the lowest revenue of all the films to date. Due to its poor reception, Paramount Pictures eventually sold the franchise to New Line Cinema who continued the film series beginning with Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday in 1993. * Has a 10% "rotten" rating out of an aggregate of 20 reviews on Rotten Tomatoes' Tomatometer. Rotten Tomatoes; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Second film in the series to feature stunt coordinator/actor Kane Hodder in the role of Jason Voorhees. * Actor/stunt performer David Jacox is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor/stunt performer Ken Kirzinger is uncredited for his participation in this film. Coincidentally, Kirzinger is destined to don the hockey mask of Jason Voorhees himself in the 2003 crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Friday the 13th Part VIII at Wikipedia * * * * Friday the 13th Part VIII at the Horror Film Wiki * Friday the 13th Part VIII at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:July, 1989/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:8th installments Category:F/Films Category:Rob Hedden/Director Category:Rob Hedden/Writer Category:Randy Cheveldave/Producer Category:Barbara Sachs/Associate producer Category:Fred Mollin/Composer Category:Bryan England/Cinematographer Category:Steve Mirkovich/Editor Category:Ted Pryor/Editor Category:Todd Caldecott/Actor Category:Tiffany Paulsen/Actor Category:Tim Mirkovich/Actor Category:Kane Hodder/Actor Category:Jensen Daggett/Actor Category:Barbara Bingham/Actor Category:Alex Diakun/Actor Category:Peter Mark Richman/Actor Category:Warren Munson/Actor Category:Fred Henderson/Actor Category:Scott Reeves/Actor Category:Gordon Currie/Actor Category:Saffron Henderson/Actor Category:Martin Cummins/Actor Category:Vincent Craig Dupree/Actor Category:Sharlene Martin/Actor Category:Kelly Hu/Actor Category:Sam Sarkar/Actor Category:Michael Benyaer/Actor Category:Roger Barnes/Actor Category:Amber Pawlick/Actor Category:Vince Cupone/Actor Category:Peggy Hedden/Actor Category:David Longworth/Actor Category:Jasper Cole/Actor Category:David Jacox/Actor Category:Ken Kirzinger/Actor Category:David Jacox/Stunt performer Category:Ken Kirzinger/Stunt performer